


The Library

by tinydooms



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Ancient Egyptian papyri, F/M, Gen, Time Travel, book nerds, books that haven't been written yet, interdimensional libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydooms/pseuds/tinydooms
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that all libraries are connected and that if you aren’t paying close enough attention, you can walk out of your library in Cairo and find yourself in a library in France.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	The Library

**The Library**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that all libraries are connected and that if you aren’t paying close enough attention, you can walk out of your library in Cairo and find yourself in a library in France. 

Belle is very hospitable to the strange English woman she finds climbing the ladder in the gallery. Evie speaks decent French and Belle has been studying English, but Books are a language of their own, so they’re fine. 

Evie loses her damn MIND over Adam’s small collection of ancient papyri. He bought them from a Parisian book merchant on a whim (they’re so pretty, and Adam likes pretty things). Evie sits down and begins to translate. They’re ancient Egyptian fairy tales. Adam and Belle hang over her shoulders, fascinated. 

Rick is a little weirded out by this; those people are perfectly nice, but why are they dressed like they’re two hundred years old? He wanders the library, scanning titles on the shelves. Eventually he finds a section of contemporary murder mysteries, although he’s pretty sure Agatha Christie hasn’t _really_ published this many books. He picks up _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_ and settles into an armchair by the fire. Evie’s found the papyri; they’re going to be a while. 

Alex spends a half hour exploring the library, then opens the library door and wanders out into the castle itself. He finds a French boy about his own age playing with a small brown and white dog. They don’t speak each other’s languages, but small boys don’t need language to have fun. They end up outside in the garden, playing in the mud. 

Jonathan finds an excitable Frenchman who seems overeager to let him taste every bottle of wine in the castle. This is excellent news. Some of those vintages he had only read about in books. He’s only a little bit sozzled when Alex appears, muddy to the ears, and asks after dinner. Dinner? The mad Frenchman is delighted to have guests. 

Author's Note: this was a prompt on Tumblr that for some reason I never posted here. I'm a bit stuck on We Three Together at the moment, so here it is. I rather like the idea of interdimensional libraries. [If you'd like to request a fic](https://tinydooms.tumblr.com/ask), please feel free! 


End file.
